CSI and Prison Break Crossover
by Skat8erchick1435
Summary: What happens when Greg meets three of America's most wanted? Named Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, And Tbag
1. Chapter 1

Title:CSI / Prison break

Disclaimer:Not mine

Summary: What happens when Greg meets three of America's most wanted? Named Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, And T-bag

Lincoln was watching his little brother's hands on the steering wheel. He noticed that his knuckes were white with tension. Lincoln couldn't help but feel bad about what he put his brother through. But now it was over and done with they were out of Fox River. "Mike where are we going? I thought we were going to meet LJ and Veronica And Nick In Idaho." Michael glanced at him and said.

"We changed the plan. She called last night after you and T-bag went to sleep. We're going to meet somewhere eles." Lincoln looked at him in question. He was about to say something when T-bag poked his head through the seats.

"What are we talking about now?" Lincoln could see that Michael was already getting annoyed with T-bag. The only reason why T-bag was with them was because his contact failed. So they had to take him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Lincoln turned and said in a low meanicing voice.

"Keep in the back if you even dare to crossthe front seats I will kill you so fast.." T-bag was about to say something when Michael inturupted.

"We'll be there in another hour." Lincoln sighed and said.

"Where?" Thats when Michael said.

"Ever been to Vegas?"

(CSI)

Greg Sanders walked in the locker room and sat down on the bench. He had just gone working and explosion case. An nineteen year old was working in the schools science lab when someone slipped a chemical in his mixture and it exploded. He put his head in her hand and sighed. He hated those cases. "Greg? Are you ok?" Greg looked up and saw Grissom standing there.

"What's Up Griss?" Grissom looked down at him and said.

"I want you to take a few days off.. I know this case has been hard." Greg was about to say something when Grissom said. "Greg I dont want to see you back here for four days. Im serious. You worked hard." Greg sighed and nodded. Grissom smiled and said. "Great see you in four days." Then he left. Greg stood up and changed his shirt and decided to go to go get a drink.

Michael was sitting at the bar waiting for Veronica to show up. His brother was playing pool and T-bag was sitting next to Michael. "So pretty, what's going on? How long are we waiting here?" Michael glared at him.

"As soon as Veronica gets here we'll find a place to stay for the night. Then tomorrow providing no one screws anything uo we'll be out of here by tomorrow moring." T-bag grinned. Just then he heard Veronica call Lincoln's name. He turned smiled and walked over to them leaving T-bag sitting alone at the bar. T-bag looked up the bar and saw a man only about twenty-five years old. He grinned. He was so... yummy looking. He walked over to him and sat down.

Greg was sitting at the bar sipping his drink when he felt some one sit next to him he turned him head and saw a man sitting by him. The man grinned at him and said. "So how are you doing pretty?" Greg glanced at him drank the last of his beer. He decided this guy was a creep and it was a good idea to leave. So he just stood and walked out of the bar to his car un aware of the person behind him following him.

**A/N Ok i have no idea where this came from so yea.. Feed the button! lol**


	2. We have a problem

Title:CSI / Prison break  
Disclaimer:Not mine  
Summary: What happens when Greg meets three of America's most wanted? Named Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, And T-bag

When Greg got to his car he felt a little unsettled by the guy that was sitting at the bar. He took his keys out to unlock his car when he heard a cough behind him. He turned and was immediately shoved up against the car. He saw the man who was sitting at the bar with him in front of him. "Why hello pretty. That wasn't very nice to ignore me like you did." Greg saw him pull out a long knife. He sized up with fear. "Now your gonna stay quite and lay down on the ground slowly, try anything funny I'll kill you where you stand. Got it?" Greg nodded and slowly went down. T-bag grinned. He kneeled behind Greg and licked his lips.

Greg was shaking on the cold ground. 'Crap, crap! What am I going to do!' He thought. He heard the man kneel down behind him. The man flipped him over so that Greg could see T-bag. He smiled. "My, My were going to have some fun now." He began to bend down to undo Greg's belt when Greg's foot came flying out of no where and kicked him in the jaw. ( A/N There ya go Dybdahl!) "Dammit!" He shouted. And fell over. Greg quickly jumped up and ran for the door when somebody pulled him down. He hit the ground with an thud. T-bag flipped him over and Greg saw his lip was bleeding. He allowed him self a small smile of victory. His smile was quickly wiped off his face as T-bag rose up and grabbed his throat and started to choke him. The manic smiled at him and said. "That wasn't very nice." Just then he heard a shout.

"T-bag! What the hell are you doing?" T-bag quickly jumped up and Greg started coughing. Greg turned at looked at the man who saved his life and instead saw five people standing behind him. One of the men walked over and gabbed Greg by the shoulder and pulled him up. The bigger man walked over to the man named T-bag and grabbed him by the neck and pinned up against Greg's car. The man who helped Greg up looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Greg nodded. The other man nodded and said. "Good. Lincoln can you make sure T-bag doesn't do anything stupid tie him up if you have to. I need to do some damage control." Then he turned and looked at Greg and said. "I'm sorry for him he doesn't know when to control himself." Greg looked at him in shock and whispered.

"Lincoln Burrows?" The man looked at him and sighed.

"Lincoln.. We have a problem.."

**A/N Ok I hope that good enough for today. I wont be able to update tomorrow I need to go to my grandma's and help her out. Anyway I Would like to thank my reviewers!**

**LOL: Thanks! I hope this is soon enough**

Bettle Bug**: Don't worry Greg wont be Gay!**

karmine**: Soon enough for ya?**

Dybdahl**: There I had Greg kick him in the jaw. lol and the button liked the cookies it wants more! lol**

**luis: Sucre Went his own way I may have him in here later on in the story not quite sure!**

**Ok keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Beer's

Title: CSI / Prison break Crossover

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What happened's when Greg meets three of America's most wanted?

Nick walked in the break room and saw Sara sitting at a table reading a magazine. "Hey Sara have you seen Greg?"

Sara looked at him and said."I think Grissom gave him a few days of break because of that last case he worked." Nick looked at her puzzled. She sighed. "The high school explosion one."

Nick sighed. "Yea I remember that must have been hard for him.. Well I'll give him a call after shift see how he's doing." Nick said while getting up and walking out of the break room. Just then Sara's beeper went off. She sighed.

'Well I guess break's over.' She thought while getting up and walking to ballistics.

&(&$#()&(&&&$(&(&

Greg was confused as hell. One minute he had a physcopathic prison escapee trying to rape him, then he was sitting in the bar as two other escapees bought him a beer. They were in the darkest part of the bar. Apparently they didn't want to be noticed. The man named Michael looked at him and sighed. "Im so sorry about this Mr.?" He looked at Greg in question.

"Greg, just Greg." He muttered. He saw the other bigger man Lincoln was sitting next to the man they called T-bag. The women named Veronica was sitting on the other side of Lincoln. The younger kid LJ was next to Michael and the one named Nick was getting the beers. Michael looked at Greg and smiled.

"Ok Greg, Im sorry about T-bag. But it's very important that you don't report this. We all can be in huge trouble. Including LJ." Greg looked at him in shock.

"Your convicted criminal and you don't want me to report this? All of America is looking for you guys!" Michael sighed.

"Greg, Lincoln is innocent." Greg scoffed. Michael clenched his fist getting annoyed by him. Greg looked at him and said.

"I am a forensic scientist, I think I know when someone is guilty or not." Michael looked at him a strange looked on his face. LJ's face lit up alittle.Veronica reconized the look that Michael was wearing almost immeditly.

"No Michael. You cant have him re-open the case its closed and over with these people are just to good." Greg looked at her. Then looked at Michael.

"You want me too.. No I can't my boss won't let me. Im on three days leave anyway." Michael just stared at him and LJ looked back down at the table dissapointed. Greg got up to leave but MICHAEL grabbed his arm. Greg looked at him in wonder.

"Sit down Greg." It was a simple demand but had a lot of authority to it. Greg sat down all of a sudden scared. Michael looked at him. "Your not going home till you agree to look over his case. You don't have to re-open the case just look over it. See if anything looks suspicious." Veronica looked shocked. Greg looked at him. Then muttered.

"Fine." Michael looked at him and smiled still holding his arm. "Great guess we go to your place now. We all need a place to sleep and it sure will be cheaper then an hotel room." Michael said while smiling at the disbelief on Greg face.

**A/n Ok I hope that was ok. I promise to update as soon as I can. Im going to the Fallout boy concert on Saturday so I May not be able to update Friday Or Saturday If I do it will be very short Sorry! Now its time for my reviewer spotlights..**

**Dybdahl: I know Greg doesn't know when to shut up its gonna get him in BIG trouble too! The Button Loves you now! **

**Crystalpheonix: Glad you like it so far and don't worry I will include other character's. There'll be in it more in the next few chapters. **

**Karmine: There ya go.**


	4. Greg's parents

Title: CSI / Prison break Crossover

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What happened's when Greg meets three of America's most wanted?

**A/N_ Italics _are Flashback 'Kay people?**

Greg unlocked his door to his apartment. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. He opened the door and all of them went in. Greg sighed. "Well one of you guys can sleep on the couch.. I have an air mattress and some blankets and sleeping bags for the rest of you." He said while walking to the hall closet to get the blankets and air mattress. He turned and saw LJ standing behind him. He sighed. "What do you want?" He asked roughly. LJ glanced at him.

"I was wondering if you need any help." Greg looked at the kid and shook his head.

"No im fine." Just as he said that he reached up to grab the air mattress box and he pulled it out as he did boxes fell on top of him. "Dammit! That hurt!" He shouted as he got to his knees. LJ looked at him and grinned. Greg looked back at him with silly grin. "Ok maybe I do need some help.." LJ bent down to help pick up the boxes when Greg looked at him and said. "Why are you running with these people? Are you a hostage? Shouldn't you have a life of your own?" LJ looked at him and gave him a dark look.

"Lincoln Burrows is my dad, And my mom and step-father were killed and they're blaming the murder on me. Two guys came in and shot my mom, I ran down stairs and saw it, they saw me and I ran outside and ran down an alleyway and one corned me. That's when my step-father came out of now where and hit the guy with a bored told me to run. Then the other guy came out and shot him.. But I am innocent. I had nothing to do with that! Why would I murder my parents?" He said tearfully as if Greg was going to argue with him. But Greg said nothing he just looked at LJ then said.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." LJ was about ready to interrupt him the Greg said. "I didn't interrupt you so don't interrupt me." LJ just looked at him but hung his head. Then Greg took a deep breath and told his tale. "I was 12. I decided to stay after school.."

_"Hey Greg are you gonna stay after any longer?" Greg's best friend Rick asked. Greg shook his head. "Can't need to be home by five. And it's already 4:45, I'll be late as it is." _

_Rick laughed. "Man you have some over protective parents!" Greg laughed softly and in his mind thought. 'At least mine care about me.' Greg waved as he left the school grounds. When Greg got to the corner of his street he saw a car he didn't remember in front of there house. He didn't know why but he felt worried. He ran to his house and threw the door open. He saw a man in front of his mother. She was sobbing uncontrollably the man said something and pulled the trigger on his gun. Mrs. Sanders's dead body fell next to Mr. Sander's body. Greg looked at the man in shock. The man looked at him and just stared at him for a second. Then he raised his gun and the last thing Greg remembered before the man pulled the trigger was bright green eyes staring at him then darkness._

Greg finished telling LJ about his parents when he stood and lifted his shirt and showed LJ the scar he had from the bullet. He stared at him then said. "They finally got the guy, About five years ago." LJ looked at him in shock and muttered softly.

"Im sorry." Greg smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Its over and done with, now help me with this stuff." Greg said as he began putting the boxes back on the self.

$#&(&()&$$

Nick pulled in front of Greg's apartment. He decided to visit. Maybe have a few beers, then get so drunk they both would pass out. Nick got out of the car and walked up the many stairs to Greg's door. He heard voices. So he knocked. "Greggo! Its Nick!" There was panicked talking then a yell then another yell. Nick was about ready to open the door when Greg finally opened the door but he only opened it half way. Nick looked at him and said. "Greg what's going on in there?" Greg sighed.

"Nothing Nick just have a few friends over I haven't seen in a really long time." He said really quickly. Nick stared at him and then smiled and said.

"Let me meet them! We can party all night!" Greg started stuttering excuses when Veronica came up behind Greg and said.

"Greg honey who is it?" Veronica said shocking both Greg and Nick. Nick looked at Greg still noticing the door was covering the left side of his face. Nick forced a smile he knew something was wrong.

"Sorry Greg didn't know you were talking about a girl. Sorry I'll leave you be then." Then he turned and started walking down stairs. When he heard the door slam he turned and heard nothing so he went back to his car and decided to talk to Grissom about Greg.

**A/N Ok there you go! I'll try and update tomorrow!**

Dybdahl: The button loves the pie, and you would think that someone would notice about the figure prints maybe Greg will!

Karmine: Yea it would be weird to have someone stay in your house, especially the one who tried to rape him but if you think about it who's gonna look for them at a CSI'S house!


	5. Help

Title: CSI / Prison break Crossover

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What happened's when Greg meets three of America's most wanted?

As soon as Greg shut the door he clutched his left eye that was slowly starting to swell. "Why the hell did you hit me!" Greg shouted to T-bag who was being held back by both Lincoln and Nick. T-bag looked at him in anger and shouted.

"You called your fucking cop friend on us when you were getting the blankets!" Michael stepped in between them both and said.

"Greg did you call your friend on us when you went to get the blankets?" Greg shook his head.

"Ask LJ he was with me!" Michael looked at LJ who was standing next to Veronica.

"He didn't call him Uncle Mike." Michael nodded believing nephew. Then said.

"Alright we need to head to bed so Greg here can get up early to look over a certain case." Michael said while walking to the couch to grab a blanket. Nick and Lincoln let go of T-bag and walked over to the couch and grabbed blankets. Veronica lied on the couch. Greg turned to go to bed when Michael brushed by him and said softly, "Lock your door, Or T-bag might just 'sleepwalk' into it." Greg looked at T-bag and saw the physco watching him like a spider watching a fly. Greg slowly turned and walked to his room immeditly locking the door behind him.

#$&#$&(0

( THE NEXT MORNING)

Greg watched the clock turn 4:45 a.m. He slowly got up and got dressed. He had to get out of here before he got killed. He quietly opened his door and tiptoed to the living room. He saw that everyone was asleep. Veronica on the couch. Lincoln and LJ in the air mattress. LJ was half off the mattress. T-bag and Nick on the floor. But wait.. Where was Michael? "Going somewhere?" A voice said from behind him. Greg turned and saw Michael. He hung his head. Michael walked over to him and grabbed his arm and drug him to the kitchen. He sat Greg down in a chair. "In jail I was up half the time all night. Only coming back for counts. I as determined to get me and Lincoln or at least Lincoln out of jail." Greg looked at him.

"You really think he's innocent?" Michael shook his head.

"No I know he's innocent." Greg looked at the man in front of him. He saw his face was full of determination. Greg nodded.

"Fine get me the files. Do you have evidence too?" Michael smiled at him and got up to grab Veronica's bag. While he was gone he thought 'I must be crazy!' When he came back Lincoln and T-bag was with him. Greg raised an eyebrow. Michael smiled at him.

"We're Still getting used to sleeping in." Greg nodded and Michael handed him the evidence and report. Lincoln walked over to the stove.

"Im gonna start breakfast." Greg looked at him and said.

"Its five o'clock in the MORNING." Lincoln shrugged. Greg rolled his eyes and started reading the reports.

**!#$&()!#$&()**

About two hours later Greg was still going through the reports when Veronica, Nick and LJ got up. Michael was taking a shower and Lincoln was making pancakes for the other three and T-bag was being.. Well T-bag. Greg threw down the paper's in frustration. There was nothing to prove Lincoln's innocence. It was too hard. He looked at the photo of the Lincoln's pants again. He looked hard at them for a minute. Then he grabbed the other picture's of Lincoln's pants. He froze. He found something. "Michael!" he shouted as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom door and started to pound on it. Michael popped his wet head out.

"Hang on! gezze! if you need to pee that badly use the plant!" He was about ready to slam the door on Greg when Greg put his foot in the way.

"I found something Michael!"

!#$&()!#$&()

Everyone was crowded around Greg. Greg put the two picture's he was looking at on the table. "What's wrong with the pictures?" Everyone looked hard at the pictures but looked at him defeated till T-bag looked at him and smiled.

"The stitching's off on that one." He said pointing to the one on the right. Greg nodded frantically. They all looked at T-bag oddly. Veronica smiled so big it looked like it hurt.

"There not the same pair of pants! The CSI's Investigating this case switched the pants!" Michael looked at them.

"Could a simple pair of pant's get Lincoln exonerate?" He asked Veronica and Greg. Greg looked at him smiled.

"Maybe, that means the CSI's who did this case were working with whoever wanted to put Lincoln away. It would be better if I can get the pant's from the case. Then I can test them. And we would now for sure." Nick looked at him slowly.

"Its gonna be hard to get the pant's from Chicago. They've already closed the case." Greg looked at him and said slowly.

"If you guy's would let me get one more person on this case I can get those pant's tomorrow." Michael looked at all of them. They were all looking at him with pleading eye's. He sighed.

" Fine one more person that's it." Greg smiled and ran to his room to grab his keys. He ran to the door but Michael yelled.

"Wait! You think we're going to just let you go by yourself?" Greg glared at him then said.

"If your going to assign someone to be my babysitter can you quickly do it? The person gets off work in an hour." Michael looked at the people the said.

"Veronica go with him. I expect you both back in an hour in a half with the person now go." Greg smiled and ran to the car Veronica following behind him.

!#$&()!#$&()

Sara was just getting off work. She walked out of the locker room and waved at Archie. She made it to her car when she heard someone call for her. She looked up and saw Greg behind her and some other women she knew nothing about. "Greg what the hell happened to your eye?" She asked. He touched his eye and winced.

"I uhh.. walked into the door. Anyway I really need your help." She looked at him.

"For what?" He smiled at her and said.

"Well, It's the biggest case of a life time! But first can I trust you?" She smirked.

"I think you can. Remember the time with the sock and the hula-hoop?" He winced. Veronica looked interested then looked at Sara smiling.

"Im Veronica Donovan.. Me and Greg new each other in high school." Sara smiled and shook her hand. Greg coughed.

"Listen Sara I need help with a case.." She tried to stop him then he said. "Please don't interrupt me. Anyway. Will you help?" She looked at him blankly.

"Greg I don't now you haven't even told me anything about it." He sighed and looked at Veronica and she nodded.

"You remember hearing about the Lincoln Burrow's case down in Chicago?" She nodded. "Yes the one's who escaped from Fox River. Well Uhh there kinda in my apartment right now and they need help."

She laughed. "Sure Greg And im the Queen of England." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Just come home with me and see, If im telling the truth you'll help right?" She grinned.

"Sure If your telling the truth I'll cook dinner for all of them." He grinned.

"Good because they'll be hungry tonight." He said while smiling and walking to his car.

!#$&()!#$&()

When they got back to there apartment Sara's eyes were as wide as plates. "Holy Shit you weren't lying!" She yelled as she saw Lincoln and LJ playing Greg's Play station Two and Michael was reading one of Greg's teen magazine. And T-bag was sleeping on the couch. They looked at her and Michael put the magazine down and asked.

"Can she help us?" Greg nodded

"Yea she has the authority to get the pants as soon as we test them negative for Lincoln's DNA we can set him free." Sara was still staring with her mouth open and her eye's wide. Greg laughed while saying. "By the way she's making dinner tonight!"

**A/N I'll leave it at that today I hope you liked it I'll update hopefully tomorrow!**

Dybdahl: And I know im being mean but it gets better for him I promise! The others may find out about Greg's sordid past. Still not sure, and I bet the scar would be sexy lol.

Karmine: Thanks!

american x dreamer: Thanks these are my two favorite shows too.


	6. Caught

Title: CSI / Prison break Crossover

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What happened's when Greg meets three of America's most wanted?

----------------------------------------

Greg sat at the dinner table and sighed. He couldn't believe this was happing to him. He slowly picked at the half cooked spaghetti Sara made and sighed. 'Why did I have to get Sara involved? That was a horrible Idea!' His mind screamed at his self. He looked up and saw LJ staring at him. "What?" LJ shrugged his shoulders and hung his head. Greg Got up and brought his plate to the kitchen. Sara and Veronica were laughing like old collage buddies. He dropped his plate off and walked through the living room. He saw T-bag and Nick playing his PS2. Michael was napping and Lincoln was reading one of Greg's Teen magazines. He took a quick look at Greg and Greg looked back at him and walked to his room shutting the door. He flopped on his bed. He was exhausted. Then he heard a knock on his door. "What?" He asked.

"Greg Its Lincoln we need to talk." Greg sighed.

"No we don't!" That's when Lincoln just walked in the room. "Hey I thought I locked that!" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Greg I wanted to thank you for helping and I understand if you don't want to continue. This can get very dangerous." Greg shrugged.

"I really don't have a choice now do I?" He asked. Lincoln smiled faintly.

"Are they still playing the PS2?" Greg asked hoping he could get a game in. Lincoln shook his head.

"Michael wanted to watch the news." Greg sighed. Then asked.

"Why does he risk everything for you?" Lincoln sighed

"HE's my brother when our mom died I took care of him. From taking care of him till he was sick to help pay for his wrecked car." Greg smiled and got up.

"You guys are really close huh?" Lincoln nodded. That's when the heard a Shout come form the living room. They looked at each other and ran out to the living room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was pacing and T-bag was cursing over and over. "Mike what happened?" Lincoln asked. Nick grabbed the remote from Mike's hand and rewound it. (A/N Yay for TiVo! lols!)

"Prisoner Fernando Sucre was caught today after escaping Fox River penitentiary. He was seen walking with this women around a park. Now there is only five escaped prisoners left. Fernando Sucre will be charged for.." Lincoln's face fell and he fell back on to the couch.

"Shit Mike what are we gonna do?" Lincoln asked. Michael looked at Greg and Sara and said.

"Tomorrow you two are going t run test's on his pants and everything you need to do. We cant wait anymore time." Just then They All heard the new loud and clear.

"We have News On two other escapees and there where about. We have there names.. They are.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n Hopefully you all don't hate me for not updating.. Sorry! Umm yea.. don't kill me!Sorry if this chappie was confusing. Im tired! I only have three more days of school left Yay!**


End file.
